


Swimming

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Motel, Motel swimming pool, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the hell was Dean? She paced the flooring of their motel room, wondering where her boyfriend was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

Where the hell was Dean? She paced the flooring of their motel room, wondering where her boyfriend was. They had finished their vampire hunt - took out a whole nest - and were going to spend the night quietly in their rooms, Dean would probably be relaxing into the magic fingers machine while she’d watch whatever was on the television.

Sam would be in the room adjacent to theirs. Ever since the younger Winchester had caught them _that one time_ , he had always made a point of getting his own room when the three checked into a motel. Sam told her that he still woke up in cold sweats after what traumatizing thing he had to witness - which wasn’t that bad, in her opinion. At least their clothes were still on.

She stopped her pacing when she heard laughter coming from outside the room’s door. She warily walked over and opened it to… nothing. Then she heard the laughter again, coming from somewhere towards her left. She grabbed her room key and followed the deep noises until she ended up at the motel’s pool. She vaguely remembered the manager informing the three hunters about the pool behind the rooms.

She looked around and saw a pair of the motel’s white towels hanging off a poorly repainted lounge chair. She also noticed a pile of boots, jeans, and flannel shirts on the floor by the chair. She turned her head to the water in time to find Dean coming up from below the water surface.

“Look who finally came to the party, Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, looking from her to his brother and back to her again.

“Babe,” Dean started.

“What?” She asked, prompting him further.

“Join us.” He requested before he smiled his charming smile at her.

“No.” She shot the idea down.

“And why not?” He gave her the puppy eyes, his lips forming a pout that she was finding harder and harder to resist.

“I don’t have a suit.” She supplied weakly. She was picking at straws, and both she and Dean knew it.

“Do you really think we had time to get suits?” He gestured towards himself and his brother.

She sighed in defeat and started stripping down to her underwear, which wasn’t matching, but it’s not like she planned on doing anything close to the realm where matching bra and panties was a priority. Dean whistled and she threw one of her rolled up socks at him. The white wool hit him square in the face and he gave her a baffled look before throwing the now wet sock at her. She squealed like a child and jumped out of the way, earning a chuckle from the older Winchester.

She added her clothes to the pile and walked over to the edge. She crouched down and stuck her hand in, gauging the temperature. Yeah, there was no way that she was going to get into that freezing pool. She sat down on the concrete by the deep end, though.

Dean gave her an expectant look so she slipped her legs into the icy water. That was as far as she was willing to go.

“There.” She announced, her chin tilted up in defiance.

“Really?” Dean whined, swimming up to her.

“Yep. That’s as far as I’m going.”

“Babe,” He took her hand in his wet one and looked up at her pleadingly.

“It’s too cold.” She deadpanned. “I have no clue how you two can be in here.” She looked over at Sam, who was on the other side of the pool, watching the couple from as far away as he could get - which was probably the best idea.

She felt Dean’s hand tighten around hers and looked back at him just in time to find that familiar glint in his green eyes.

“Dean Winchester.” She addressed him, her voice going up an octave as she hoped that he wasn’t going to do what she thought he was. “Don’t you-” She screamed as he pulled her the rest of the way into the cold pool.

She rose to the surface and shoved her boyfriend. “You bastard!” She yelled. His head was thrown back as his chest moved with every fit of laughter.

She narrowed her eyes at the older brother but before she knew it, she was laughing along with him. Her feet weren’t anywhere near the bottom of the pool so she had to tread water, which is hard when one is laughing so hard that her sides start to hurt and her eyes start to water.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Her arms clasped around the back of his neck and they both began to tread water in sync with each other.

“I hate you.” She smiled at him as he traced circles onto her bare back.

“No you don’t.” He countered, giving her an easy smile. She languidly carded her fingers through his short hairs towards the nape of his neck and he hummed in appreciation.

“You’re right.” She conceded. “But I will get you back.”

“Can’t wait.” Dean gave her a lopsided smirk before he closed the distance and softly kissed her. She smiled against his mouth and pulled his head closer, trying to get to a better angle.

She pulled away when she felt a wave of cold water splashed onto her back. She turned around and watched as Sam showered the couple with the cold pool water, a smirk on his face. She quickly kissed Dean on his stubbled cheek before wrenching herself from his hold and swimming after the younger brother.

The three were in the pool until they were spent. Between climbing onto the shoulders of the moose of a man just because she could to swimming hurriedly away from Dean due to her innocent splashing ruining his perfect heir - she was exhausted as she exited the pool behind the brothers and knew that she would definitely be feeling it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
